The radiation emitted by the irradiation apparatus may be in the UV or short-wave visible range, for example, and be used to irradiate a phosphor element, for example, which then emits conversion radiation, for example visible conversion light, in response to this excitation. The combination of an irradiation apparatus as a pump radiation source and a phosphor element arranged at an interval therefrom can be used to produce light sources having a high luminance that are able to be used in projection devices, for example. This is intended to illustrate one possible area of application for the irradiation apparatus according to the invention, but not to limit the generality of the subject matter.